


Демобилизация

by Indigo_deep_blue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фразу: So wake me up when it's all over.<br/>Солдата на выводили из криосна для участия в проекте "Озарение".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Демобилизация

Когда он просыпается, ему кажется непривычным, что вокруг почти никого нет.  
Почти - пожилой мужчина с военной выправкой и пронзительно голубыми глазами отходит от пульта управления криокамерой, искоса наблюдая, как он садится, опираясь на открытую крышку.

"Доктор", - всплывает в голове при взгляде на мужчину в белом халате, который его разбудил.  
В горле першит, рот пересох, он облизывается и пытается откашляться. Доктор прекращает перебирать бумаги, отправляя стопку в ровно гудящую коробку, сминающую листы с легким хрустом, берет со стола бутылку воды и медленно приближается к криокамере.

\- Держи, солдат, - доктор протягивает воду, а ему очень хочется пить. Солдату хочется, он - солдат, так его называют. Мышцы слушаются плохо - механика после сна чувствует себя лучше, так что он тянется левой рукой к бутылке, металл легко сминает тонкий пластик, но емкость выдерживает. Солдат на автомате отвинчивает крышку и жадно пьет, не замечая, что доктор молча возвращается к прерванному занятию.

Когда вода заканчивается, сидеть в криокамере не остается смысла. Правая рука уже полностью вернула чувствительность, солдат проснулся окончательно; он не помнит, но знает - теперь ему дадут задание.  
Он выбирается из капсулы и неподвижно замирает рядом.

Доктор молчит, продолжая все с большей суетливостью пихать бумаги в серый ящик - очевидно, какой-то механизм, гул внутри него становится все натужней. Доктор чертыхается и отчетливо нервничает.  
Солдат прислушивается: за дверью слышны частые, торопливые шаги многих людей. Паники пока нет, но он знает - до нее недалеко. Он переступает с ноги на ногу, нарочно задевая металлический столик на колесиках с какими-то медицинскими приспособлениями, и доктор оборачивается.

\- Ах да, - он подходит к расположенному у противоположной стены шкафу и, открыв дверцы, достает оттуда стопку вещей. - Держи, - говорит он солдату, - тебе надо переодеться.  
Солдат молча принимает одежду, среди которой затесалось темно-зеленое полотенце - им он просушивает влажные после криокамеры волосы и стирает оставшийся на протезе конденсат.   
Он быстро переодевается - одежда тонкая, ничем не похожая на форму, солдат чувствует себя в ней неуютно, беззащитно; только ботинки на толстой подошве его удовлетворяют. 

Доктор снова подходит, оставляя на столике рядом какие-то бумаги, несколько ножей в чехле и пистолет без кобуры.  
Солдат быстро прячет оружие под одеждой и принимается за изучение бумаг.

Первой ему попадается очевидно старое личное дело - папка потрепана на углах, имя на обложке выведено еще перьевой ручкой. "Цель будет немолода", - автоматически замечает солдат и открывает папку.  
"Барнс, - читает он, - Джеймс Бьюкенен, одна тысяча девятьсот семнадцатого года рождения, Бруклин, Нью Йорк..."  
Информации крайне мало, приложенные документы в основном представляют собой какие-то медицинские заключения, справки, снимки и диаграммы. Что неудивительно - объекту почти сто лет. Солдат пролистывает папку до конца, снова возвращается к началу и только тогда видит фотографию, приклеенную с обратной стороны обложки.  
Сперва он не осознает, что не так, и только через пару мгновений солдат понимает, что на фотографии - он сам, снимок сделан через окошко криокамеры.  
Ниже прикреплено совсем маленькое фото, на котором парень в военной форме, чем-то смутно похожий на солдата, широко кому-то улыбается. "Баки", - подписано снизу.  
Баки.  
Что-то отзывается внутри на это слово - имя? - и солдат внимательнее вглядывается в открытое, радостное лицо на пожелтевшем фотоснимке.  
"Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, - думает солдат, - Бруклин, - думает он, - семнадцатый год".

\- Что это? - спрашивает солдат хрипло, глядя в обтянутую белым халатом спину.  
\- Твои документы, - доктор не оборачивается, пытаясь впихнуть в свой портфель стопку бумаг.  
В коридоре кто-то взволнованно вскрикивает.

Солдат просматривает оставшиеся бумаги - паспорт и права на то же имя, что указано в папке, только год рождения восемьдесят седьмой; тонкая стопка наличных денег.  
Доктор наконец заканчивает со сборами и, прихватив пальто, останавливается перед солдатом.  
\- Все кончено, солдат, - пронзительные светлые глаза смотрят на него настороженно, но и устало, - все кончено. Директор Пирс мертв, проект "Озарение" провалился, Щ.И.Т. уничтожен заодно с Гидрой.  
Доктор глубоко выдыхает и поворачивается к двери. Уже взявшись за дверную ручку, он оглядывается через плечо на все так же неподвижно стоящего солдата.  
\- Всеобщая демобилизация, солдат, - доктор распахивает дверь; в коридоре стоит уже нешуточные шум и суета, слышно, как кто-то пытается отдавать приказы, - пора домой.

"Пора домой, - мысленно повторяет за доктором оставшийся в пустом разгромленном кабинете солдат, прислушиваясь к разрастающейся за закрытой дверью паникой, - домой - это куда?"


End file.
